


Right as Rain

by ouroborosnakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, goofy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes
Summary: “Have you ever thought about leaving Alaska?” Hal asks, wrapped in a blanket by the fireplace. “Don’t give me that look, it’s a legitimate question.”“I’m hurt, Hal.” Feigning heartache, Dave clutches at his chest, grabbing at least two layers of sweaters beneath his hand. “Truly hurt.”“You aresofull of it."
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Right as Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is a combination of like... two or three random snippets i decided to piece together for something. it was originally going to be a sort of epilogue to Living on Borrowed Time, based on that setting, but it can be viewed in its own piece.

“Have you ever thought about leaving Alaska?” Hal asks, wrapped in a blanket by the fireplace. “Don’t give me that look, it’s a legitimate question.” 

“I’m hurt, Hal.” Feigning heartache, Dave clutches at his chest, grabbing at least two layers of sweaters beneath his hand. “Truly hurt.”

“You are _so_ full of it. Don’t you miss being in the city?”

“Are you saying you miss the city?”

“A little,” he admits, inching over to invite Dave to sit beside him. “There’s something about being in a store and not knowing anyone there. Packed with complete strangers you’ll likely never see again.”

“There’s no way to gauge danger in places with a denser population, especially cities that have a lot of tourists. Some other guy who knows he’ll never be with the same people again might be more likely to attack someone, knowing he won’t be recognized amongst a constantly changing crowd of faces. At least here we know everyone.”

“Yeah,” Hal says quietly. “It is nice being recognized. I just miss seeing new faces.”

“If I shave I’ll be a completely different person,” David states, face completely serious.

“You’re a little overdue, but that’s besides the point.” Bringing over two cups of coffee, David slides in besides Hal and pecks his cheek. 

“It’s not even that cold today, are you sure you need to be this close to the fire?”

“Yes,” the younger says, pushing up his glasses, which reflect the flames. 

“Is that why you were asking about leaving Alaska?” With a nod, Hal realizes that was a selfish thing to ask, though Dave seems to take his suggestion seriously. “It’d be a little hard to uproot and move, but I’m sure we could… take a little vacation, if that’d satisfy your need for a change of scenery.”

“We don’t have to do anything, it was just a thought I had.” Taking hold of Dave’s hand and kissing his palm, Hal moves it against his cheek and pulls the other in for a slightly uncoordinated kiss. 

“You’re warm,” David mumbles, “almost creepily so.” 

“Mm-hmm. Toasty.”

“Makes me feel hot.” Untangling himself from Hal’s wandering hands, he pulls off his top sweater, then his second after a brief pause in consideration, down to just a white undershirt that smells of light sweat. After carefully laying Hal on his back, a safe enough distance from the fireplace, he crawls on top, sliding his hands under the hem of Hal's shirt, rubbing his fingers across his stomach. 

“Hey,” Hal purrs, laying his hands besides his head, making himself open to being devoured. Sitting up and studying for a moment, David opens his mouth before he can stop himself.

“Have you ever read _Metamorphosis_?” He blurts, Hal getting up to his elbows in disbelief. “By Franz Kafka.”

“I’m familiar,” he says, voice tight. “Did you just compare me to a giant cockroach?”

“It’s never actually stated if Gregor’s a cockroach - the translation of the bo—”

“David. _David_ ," holding one hand up, he cuts Dave off. "As interesting is that is, I cannot _believe_ you brought this up now.” 

“The way you were laying reminded me of the cover, is all.”

“So you _did_ compare me to a bug!”

“Again—”

“Oh my God. Dave. You’re killing the mood.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Coaxing Hal onto his back again, David instead encourages Hal’s hands to touch him however he pleases, feeling up his sides like it’s the first time again.

“So, what’s the plan, Dave?” Gently raking his nails in long, lazy motions down the soldier’s back, Hal lets his glasses be removed, set aside and his lips occupied in place of a response. 

“I think we should drink our coffee before it gets cold,” he whispers. 

“We can always reheat it.”

“You know you won’t drink it,” nudging Hal’s nose with his own, David kisses between his eyebrows and sits up, taking a drawn-out sip from his mug. Passing over the mismatched pair, Hal sits up with a grunt and drinks with his head against Dave’s shoulder. 

“We need more coffee grounds. Next time I go to the store, I’ll see what’s on sale.” 

“Mm.”

“Anything you need?”

“Not that I can think of,” wiggling his hand under David’s undershirt, he tenses at the cold intrusion of Hal’s always chilly digits. In silence they finish their drinks, Dave turning to set them on the coffee table behind him when Hal motions for him to lay on his back, straddling his thighs. 

“Think of anything?”

“Not quite.” Walking his fingers down Dave’s abdomen and dancing around his waistband, he flicks his eyes up to ask permission before dipping his hand under, immediately pausing.

“Are you—” pinching the bridge of his nose, Hal lets out a long, slow exhale. “Are you going commando?”

“Yeah?” David asks, seemingly confused. “You don’t?”

“Why would I?”

“It’s just us at home,” he states, as if that makes it obviously understandable. “You’ve never tried it?”

“No, it sounds like it’d hurt.”

“Not if you wear the right kind of pants.” Fully retracting his hand and sitting up, Hal looks down at Dave, who places his hands on the former’s thighs. “Are we not going to fool around now because you’re that distraught?”

“No,” Hal says, unconvincingly. 

“Do you _want_ me to go put underwear on?”

“No, it’s fine. I just need a moment to process this information.”

“It’s not like it’s something so horrible,” Dave adds, hunching his shoulders in a self conscious way. “Plenty of guys do it.”

“I refuse to believe that.”

“Can we _please_ go back to making out?”

"You're a piece of work, you know?"

"Are you still mad I mentioned _Metamorphosis_?"

"Not _mad_ ," Hal clarifies, "just a little offended." 

"Don't be. You're a sexy kind of bug." 

"Yeah, no, you just lost dick-touching privileges." Sliding himself off David's lap, Hal leans against the couch and stretches his legs over his partner's stomach, who accepts his defeat and idly massages Hal's calf, the fire crackling in the background. 

"It's been a long time since I've been to Florida," Dave says, breaking the silence.

"Oh? I've gone a few times on vacation."

"I was only ever there on base."

"Why are you mentioning it now?"

"I remember it being miserably humid." 

"Yeah," Hal says with a laugh, "that's Florida."

"Would you like to go there some time?" Cracking an eye open, David watches Hal think for a long silence before he shrugs.

"If miserably humid is your remedy to cure my cabin fever, I'd rather stay bundled up with you in front of a fire than sweating buckets in a cabin without air conditioning." 

"Maybe when it's not that bad we can take a trip. We could probably use a little sunshine."

"Until then," pulling his legs in and laying on his side, Hal slides up against Dave, resting his head on his chest and sighing. "Let's just stay like this."

Kissing the top of his head, David puts his arm around Hal's shoulders and closes his eyes, syncing their breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i didn't realize there was more than one cover for metamorphosis, so [this](https://i1.wp.com/theopiatemagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/04/gregor.png?fit=966%2C918&ssl=1) is the one i had in mind for hal, if anyone wanted a better visual, lol. if i remember correctly, the actual german translation calls gregor a vermin but translations usually lean more towards insect/bug/roach because of how the appearance is described, hence david's comment. 
> 
> thanks for reading! hope everyone's taking care in this weather.


End file.
